Soren's Story
by dgcybran
Summary: Soren moved from America to japan. Two day's later he gets a letter from Hogwarts! What's going on! Karin HP X-over. R&R!
1. Prologue

Harry Potter, Chibi Vampire Cross Over (off story somewhat)

Harry Potter, Chibi Vampire Crossover (OOC and not canon!!).

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT PARTS OF THE PLOT AND MY OC.

Prologue

* * *

Soren was shocked. Two days in Japan and he was already he was in a group and now he found out that he was wizard?! He was confused. His friends were also going to this school called… uh… Hogwarts? He asked his mom and dad and they said they hadn't ever heard of Hogwarts. He was then going to transfer to this school.

* * *

Kenta was scared. He was starting to become a vampire and didn't understand how. Now he got freaky letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary!? He now figured all the stuff he could do was magic!

"Transfer it is then!" said Kenta.

* * *

Anju thought that she was a freak but now she understood. She was a witch. She was filled with to the brim with happiness. She was dancing and boogie-kun was shocked to see her dancing with Karin her twin. She was going even if she had to beg.

* * *

Karin was trying to think while getting swung around by Anju. She had also been accepted to Hogwarts. She was trying to figure out how to deal with the shock of seeing Anju this happy. Usually she was neutral and quiet but now she was shockingly happy and loudly laughing.

_Next time she does this I'm going to go insane!!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The sorting was the scariest experience Soren ever had. He was terrified. The thought that he might be in Slytherin was still on his mind. The thankfulness that he was in Gryffindor was now flooding like liquid hope. He was glad that he didn't have to be sorted in front of the whole school. The best thing was he was with Anju.

"Hello," said Hermione. Soren jumped. "Hello," Soren said. Soren was somewhat of a quiet, knowledgeable child who liked to stay out of the way of most people. He was about four foot, nine inches tall. The worst thing was he was an evil devil when crossed and thank God he was one of the hardest people to cross in the world. The best thing about him was he never made anyone that he met mad, but they could get mad at him at times because of the stupid things he did. He could read people so well that people thought he was a psychic.

Karin was sorted in to Huffepuff and Ravenclaw got Kenta. They thought that it was mean that they split up the gang. The gang was Kenta, Karin, Anju, and Soren. They were happy to let him into their group, but they started thinking he knew something.

"Is something on your mind" Soren asked Anju who was staring at him.

"Huh, wa, uh, no. Nothing's on my mind. Hahaha!" said Anju.

She quickly looked away. She was thinking of if he found out would he still like her? She was the only one who thought he was going to ask strange questions that would let her know he knew she was a day-walker. She started to blush because she liked him and couldn't tell if he liked her.

"Why are you blushing? Are you ok?" asked Soren. He had never seen her blush. He was starting to get worried.

Soren and Anju where surprised to see the plates fill themselves. After they ate all they could they were dismissed they went to the common room. At midnight they were still talking and laughing. Finally an hour later they went to their dormitories.

The next day at breakfast Soren was sitting one person away from Ron Weasley and Anju was talking to him when the Howler exploded. He actually dived under the table because he thought that a bomb had gone off. Anju pulled him up and started to laugh. Soren laughed himself too.

After breakfast they went inside the greenhouse Anju started starring at Soren again. He started to get creeped out and just before he could ask her what she was doing, Mrs. Sprout started talking about Mandrakes. After she repotted the mandrake they were stunned. She told them to put their earmuffs back on and they started to repot their own mandrakes.

The Potions class was a complete fiasco. First time in Snape's class and Soren already had Snape riding his butt. They were listening to his lecture and the boy was taking notes but Snape thought that he was doodling. Ten questions later and Soren thought he was going to be put into detention.

"My god that was one horrible Potions class," said Soren.

"It could have been worse," replied Anju.

"I know, but I think Snape hates me!!" said Soren.

"I know how you feel," answered Harry.

"And how you know that?" said Soren.

"He loathes me," said Harry.

"We're late Harry! Come on!!" yelled Hermione.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" said Harry being dragged off by Hermione.

"Oh, I see a good couple there!!" laughed Soren.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Come on. We're late too. Come on!!" said Anju.

"Hai, hai," agreed Soren.

Anju grabbed Soren's shirt and almost literally dragged Soren to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The first thing Soren saw while almost being flung into the classroom was Professor Lockhart. The shocked look on his face made Soren burst out laughing. Anju kicked him in the stomach and Soren let out a gasp of pain and took his seat in the back. After an hour and a half they finally escaped.

"I thought that we would never get out of there!!" said Soren.

"I know what you mean. I hate him and I think he's a fake," replied Anju.

"He's the most egotistical man on Earth," agreed Soren.

The next few days came and went soon enough and on Saturday the gang met for the first time after their sorting.

"How were the classes?" asked Soren to Karin and Kenta.

"Why was Lockhart ever chosen to head a class?" Karin complained.

"I think that Karin is right. I hate him, I hate him!!" raged Anju, "The moron is always raving about his triumphs, which I bet none of them are true!!"

"I can almost grantee that he is a fraud," said Soren.

"I bet he reminds everyone so they can't copy him or prove him wrong," said Kenta.

"Well I will continue to observe him and give my opinion in later days," said Soren, "why did you two shutter?"

"Wha… what do you mean?" stuttered Anju in a higher voice then normal.

"You two shuttered at the same time just a second ago and there's no point denying it," said Soren, "I am a very good observer you know."

Anju sighed, Karin gave a reluctant giggle, and Kenta opened a book. Soren thought that he saw a fang when Anju sighed. He glanced at Anju just as she did the same. They both looked away blushing.

"_I wonder if he ever suspects me of being a vampire?" _thought Anju.

"_I wonder if she thinks I think she's a vampire. I have no evidence though. This is going to be difficult,"_ thought Soren.

"If you two don't have any thoughts that discourage normal behavior I think we should go to the library and study," said Kenta.

Groans met his words but since no one had an excuse they all went to the library. Soren was researching for an essay while Anju was trying to find a book on antidotes. Karin was trying to get a book for their History of Magic homework while Kenta was doing his DADA homework.

"I hate Snape!!" said Anju.

"So?" replied Soren.

"How would you like it if he singled you out every time in Potions!!" snapped Anju.

"_They're arguing like a married couple! But I'd better not say that out loud! But I think they could be a good couple!!" _thought Kenta. He snickered to himself.

"I saw that Kenta," said Soren.

"Saw what?" said Kenta.

"I saw you snicker and don't deny it because I saw it, ok," said Soren.

"I think we're done studying for today," said Karin.

Anju yawned, Soren nodded, and Kenta agreed so they went for a walk around the grounds. They saw Lockhart leaving Hagrid's cabin and laughed at the look on his face. They went to the lake and saw the giant squid's tentacles floating at the surface on they watched them for a bit.

"I wonder what it's like under the water," said Anju.

"_So do I. But I've been underwater! Not with Anju though. I wonder what it will be like," _thought Soren. He gave his head a shake.

"Are you ok? You seem to be more closed these past few days. Even to Kenta," said Karin.

"Huh? Oh, I've just been thinking," said Soren.

"Oh, ok!" replied Karin.

They all went back inside for lunch and then they went underneath a tree to relax. They all talked and laughed for a good few minuets when Draco Malfoy and co. came.

"So you're the transfer students. Are you pureblood?" asked Malfoy.

"And what does it matter to you if I am what you call 'pure blood'?" said Soren first. Malfoy turned red at this remark.

Malfoy replied, "I am asking so I can tell if you're worth my time."

Soren said slyly, "I am me and if you have a problem with that you can bug off."

"NO ONE EVER TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!" yelled Malfoy.

"Well assuming I just did then I will take it you are leaving?" asked Soren smartly to the others laughter.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU MUDBLOOD!!" said Malfoy drawing his wand, but Soren was quicker. Before Malfoy's hand was halfway to his wand Soren had his pointed into Malfoy's neck.

"I am now not going to ask. Leave this area, please," said Soren his temper rising. His eyes were over bright but his voice stayed level.

"Fine. Come on guys. We don't need filth around us," said Malfoy.

"May I ask you your name?" asked Soren.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said.

"I am Soren Greywood so that the next time we meet I know who I'm cursing, thank you." Soren replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh, Hello," said Hermione, "Harry remember them?"

"Yep. So what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Well I just about cursed Draco Malfoy. And he called me mudblood. What does that mean?" asked Soren to anyone.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione told him about Malfoy's past, and how much they hate him and how much he hates them, and what mudblood means. Which Soren found disgusting.

"Are you ok?" asked Ron because Soren wasn't breathing. He was too disgusted.

"Hi Harry!" said Colin.

"Hello Colin," replied Harry sounding exasperated more then normal.

A week later and the Quidditch season was here. Everyone was talking about Quidditch. Soren, Karin, Kenta, and Anju were asking Harry, Ron, and Hermione about Quidditch. After a little bit they got the hang of the rules.

"Does the wizarding world have chess?" asked Soren.

A hundred games later and Soren had almost won. Ron was surprised at the strategies Soren used.

"Queen to H-5," Soren said, "Checkmate."

"You won! Good job," replied Ron.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry amazed.

"It is a simple choice of how to let you opponent kill your units. Then when he's trapped with his own people you pounce." Replied Soren.

"Cool. I think I know how you did that," said someone.

"Who are you?" asked Soren.

"Wood. Oliver Wood. Harry, Quidditch practice," said Wood.

"Ok. See ya around Soren, Kenta, Karin, Anju," said Harry. And with that he left.

"We have to go too. Bye," said Hermione. Ron left with her.

"We'll go too! Wait up!!" yelled Soren after her.

The Quidditch practice was cut short when the Slytherin team came and then Ron's wand backfired again so the gang went to Hagrid's.

"So who was he trying to curse?" asked Hagrid.

Soren answered first, "Malfoy. I can't blame him. He called Hermione mudblood. That scummy little brat!!"

"Well it's probably better that your wand did backfire. If it didn't you probably would have been expelled," reasoned Hagrid.

"Well I would have cursed him if Ron didn't," replied Anju.

Soren was shocked. He never thought that she would be this evil.

"_Note to self don't piss Anju off. She is _really_ scary right now!" _thought Soren.

Anju was in a rage that made everyone scared. Karin was in the same rage. Soren was expecting this but it still shocked him. Even Kenta was quivering with fear. The boys never expected them to be like this.

"It's time to go in. It's getting late," said a stunned Kenta.

They all went up to school. The DADA classes became even duller if that was possible. Lockhart has made Soren play characters in almost all of his books. Soren was called to the front to play a vampire this time. He found it surprisingly easy.

"I find the entire story bogus, and he never has anyone else play the characters in anyone of his books, and I find it very annoying to have to play his doll," said Soren.

"I thought that you played a very convincing vampire," replied Anju. She started blushing. Then she saw Karin and ran over to her.

"_What was that about? And why was it so easy to play the vampire when everything else has been kinda hard? Oh well. I can think on that later," _thought Soren.

"Are you ok? You seem more uptight then usual," said Kenta shattering into Soren's thoughts.

"Wha… Oh, ya I'm ok. I find it much easier to think then confide my feelings to someone else because you never know if they will talk about what they heard. And I am not sure of what I am thinking of," replied Soren.

"I find that hard to understand. If you talk though your thoughts then you could make sense of them. But if you don't want to I will understand."

"You are probably the only one who understands. Thank you."

"We're late Soren!! Come on!!" yelled Anju.

She dragged Anju off to the dungeons for Potions. The Potions classes were actually getting better if you can believe. Snape seemed to take a liking to his work. The snide remarks had subsided some because he was doing the best he could and it was paying off.

"Next time I say you help me. And what's on you mind lately?" asked Anju.

"What do say to a walk around the grounds tonight at, say midnight?" asked Soren.

"Really?"

"Yep. So what do you say?"

"Sure! Midnight it is!"

"Thank you."

"WE HAVE A COUPLE!!" yelled Karin.

"We aren't going out!!" said Soren blushing bright red, "I just asked her to walk with me."

"Ya. So why at midnight then huh!"

"Because it is private. Or it was."

"Aha! You are asking her out!! Have a nice date sis!!"

"It's not a date!!" yelled a blushing Anju after her sister.

"_I can't believe I asked her out in public!!" _thought Soren.

That night Anju met with Soren and they started to walk around the grounds. Anju started talking first.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have had suspicions that you are a vampire. I have no proof so you don't have to answer, but I am getting scared. I am feeling that terrible things are going to happen. I wonder if you could tell me the truth so I can understand things."

"I am a vampire. But I can walk in the daylight. It is freaky, but I know that it's a good thing. I can be helpful."

"I thought so. I think I can be helpful to you too. I hope I can helpful anyway."

"…You can…"

"What? Uh…WHAT ARE—

"_Wha………where am I?"_

"He's finally awake," said Karin.

"I thought he was dead," replied Kenta.

"Where's Anju?" asked Soren.

He tried to get up but Karin pushed him down.

"We don't know where my sis is but I know you were the last one with her so I would ask you the same thing," answered Karin.

"………………"

"Are you going to talk?"

"………………"

"I think he wants to be left alone," stated Kenta.

"Thank you," said Soren.

Harry was in the bed next to him. Soren was told that he had been out for a week. The next day Harry was released. Now Soren was alone except for Colin who was petrified. He wondered why he wasn't being let go too.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Oh, Hello," said Hermione, "Harry remember them?"

"Yep. So what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Well I just about cursed Draco Malfoy. And he called me mudblood. What does that mean?" asked Soren to anyone.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione told him about Malfoy's past, and how much they hate him and how much he hates them, and what mudblood means. Which Soren found disgusting.

"Are you ok?" asked Ron because Soren wasn't breathing. He was too disgusted.

"Hi Harry!" said Colin.

"Hello Colin," replied Harry sounding exasperated more then normal.

A week later and the Quidditch season was here. Everyone was talking about Quidditch. Soren, Karin, Kenta, and Anju were asking Harry, Ron, and Hermione about Quidditch. After a little bit they got the hang of the rules.

"Does the wizarding world have chess?" asked Soren.

A hundred games later and Soren had almost won. Ron was surprised at the strategies Soren used.

"Queen to H-5," Soren said, "Checkmate."

"You won! Good job," replied Ron.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry amazed.

"It is a simple choice of how to let you opponent kill your units. Then when he's trapped with his own people you pounce." Replied Soren.

"Cool. I think I know how you did that," said someone.

"Who are you?" asked Soren.

"Wood. Oliver Wood. Harry, Quidditch practice," said Wood.

"Ok. See ya around Soren, Kenta, Karin, Anju," said Harry. And with that he left.

"We have to go too. Bye," said Hermione. Ron left with her.

"We'll go too! Wait up!!" yelled Soren after her.

The Quidditch practice was cut short when the Slytherin team came and then Ron's wand backfired again so the gang went to Hagrid's.

"So who was he trying to curse?" asked Hagrid.

Soren answered first, "Malfoy. I can't blame him. He called Hermione mudblood. That scummy little brat!!"

"Well it's probably better that your wand did backfire. If it didn't you probably would have been expelled," reasoned Hagrid.

"Well I would have cursed him if Ron didn't," replied Anju.

Soren was shocked. He never thought that she would be this evil.

"_Note to self don't piss Anju off. She is _really_ scary right now!" _thought Soren.

Anju was in a rage that made everyone scared. Karin was in the same rage. Soren was expecting this but it still shocked him. Even Kenta was quivering with fear. The boys never expected them to be like this.

"It's time to go in. It's getting late," said a stunned Kenta.

They all went up to school. The DADA classes became even duller if that was possible. Lockhart has made Soren play characters in almost all of his books. Soren was called to the front to play a vampire this time. He found it surprisingly easy.

"I find the entire story bogus, and he never has anyone else play the characters in anyone of his books, and I find it very annoying to have to play his doll," said Soren.

"I thought that you played a very convincing vampire," replied Anju. She started blushing. Then she saw Karin and ran over to her.

"_What was that about? And why was it so easy to play the vampire when everything else has been kinda hard? Oh well. I can think on that later," _thought Soren.

"Are you ok? You seem more uptight then usual," said Kenta shattering into Soren's thoughts.

"Wha… Oh, ya I'm ok. I find it much easier to think then confide my feelings to someone else because you never know if they will talk about what they heard. And I am not sure of what I am thinking of," replied Soren.

"I find that hard to understand. If you talk though your thoughts then you could make sense of them. But if you don't want to I will understand."

"You are probably the only one who understands. Thank you."

"We're late Soren!! Come on!!" yelled Anju.

She dragged Anju off to the dungeons for Potions. The Potions classes were actually getting better if you can believe. Snape seemed to take a liking to his work. The snide remarks had subsided some because he was doing the best he could and it was paying off.

"Next time I say you help me. And what's on you mind lately?" asked Anju.

"What do say to a walk around the grounds tonight at, say midnight?" asked Soren.

"Really?"

"Yep. So what do you say?"

"Sure! Midnight it is!"

"Thank you."

"WE HAVE A COUPLE!!" yelled Karin.

"We aren't going out!!" said Soren blushing bright red, "I just asked her to walk with me."

"Ya. So why at midnight then huh!"

"Because it is private. Or it was."

"Aha! You are asking her out!! Have a nice date sis!!"

"It's not a date!!" yelled a blushing Anju after her sister.

"_I can't believe I asked her out in public!!" _thought Soren.

That night Anju met with Soren and they started to walk around the grounds. Anju started talking first.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have had suspicions that you are a vampire. I have no proof so you don't have to answer, but I am getting scared. I am feeling that terrible things are going to happen. I wonder if you could tell me the truth so I can understand things."

"I am a vampire. But I can walk in the daylight. It is freaky, but I know that it's a good thing. I can be helpful."

"I thought so. I think I can be helpful to you too. I hope I can helpful anyway."

"…You can…"

"What? Uh…WHAT ARE—

"_Wha………where am I?"_

"He's finally awake," said Karin.

"I thought he was dead," replied Kenta.

"Where's Anju?" asked Soren.

He tried to get up but Karin pushed him down.

"We don't know where my sis is but I know you were the last one with her so I would ask you the same thing," answered Karin.

"………………"

"Are you going to talk?"

"………………"

"I think he wants to be left alone," stated Kenta.

"Thank you," said Soren.

Harry was in the bed next to him. Soren was told that he had been out for a week. The next day Harry was released. Now Soren was alone except for Colin who was petrified. He wondered why he wasn't being let go too.


End file.
